(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal hygiene apparatus that aids a person to relieve themself into a toilet. In particular, the present invention relates to a self-contained personal hygiene apparatus comprising a seat device that mounts on the excretion opening of a toilet to enable the person, particularly an invalid or debilitated person to relieve themself into the toilet. For invalids and debilitated persons, their own personal hygiene needs are a great concern and often the source of much apprehension. The result is that these people often remain confined to their living quarters because they are uncertain about what to do to relieve themself in a bathroom that is not their own. At home, they usually have access to an attendant who can help them with their personal hygiene needs, or their personal bathroom is equipped with a toilet having a bidet and an associated dryer unit.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a self contained and portable personal hygiene unit apparatus having a seat device that can be mounted on a toilet to aid the person in relieving themself. The seat device is a doughnut shaped member that mounts on the excretion opening of the toilet. The person then sits on the seat device and relieves themself into the toilet. To clean themself, the person actuates a portable water pump that moves a cleansing fluid to a plurality of water nozzles mounted on the seat device to provide a wash means. The nozzles serve to direct the cleansing fluid against the person's buttocks to clean and wash the buttocks. After the buttocks have been thoroughly cleaned, the person actuates a portable dryer that directs a drying airflow through a plurality of air nozzles mounted on the seat device and against the buttocks. The seat device along with the portable water pump and the portable dryer can then be packed into a travel case or suitcase and carried along with the person's other personal effects.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described numerous devices for aiding a person, particularly a debilitated or invalid person to relieve themself or otherwise excrete into a toilet. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,405 to Sollerud; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,833 to Garcia et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,736 to Koizumi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,222 to Workman et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,325 to Carnahan et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,405 to Sollerud describes an apparatus for hygienically washing patients which includes a suction nozzle that is connected to a vacuum pump for sucking up intestinal excretions, vomit, etc. A bathing nozzle is connected to a pump for applying a washing fluid to the patient. This apparatus requires that the patient be laying on their stomach during the washing procedure. Also, the patient needs to be laying on a waterproof liner so that washing fluids applied to the body do not run off the patient and soak the patient's bed. This apparatus also does not have any means for drying the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,833 to Garcia et al describes a cart for positioning a body on a toilet. The cart has a pneumatic system for raising the patient's body above the height of the toilet seat as the patient is being pushed over the toilet. The cart can then be lowered to position the patient on the toilet seat for using the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,736 to Koizumi describes a multi-functional bed for attending to the daily hygienic needs of an infirm patient. The bed includes an opening corresponding to a position of the stool of the patient. The patient can then urinate and/or excrete from their bowels into the stool while lying in bed. The stool can be provided with a cleaning/drying/heating seat. The bed permits the patient to clean his body by a shower through a hot water nozzle after excretion and to dry his body by means of a warm air blowing unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,222 to Workman et al describes a support structure containing a closed system for collection of excreted human wastes. The support structure comprises a seat having a waste collection apparatus that is raisable through an opening in the seat to position an interfacing saddle in contact with the patient's buttocks. The saddle is connected by a conduit to a storage container for the waste. The accumulated wastes are then sealed within the storage container, which prevents exposure of assisting personnel to possible contamination from the wastes. After the patient is finished excreting, the anal region is cleansed by a stream of cleansing fluid directed at the patient's buttocks through a nozzle positioned in the saddle. Next, a stream of air is directed through a separate opening in the saddle to dry the anal region. After the patient has been cleaned and dried, the saddle is lowered into the support structure and the seat opening is closed to provide a chair for the patient. The support structure also folds down to provide a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,325 to Carnahan et al describes an integrated bed mattress and commode having a bathing section. The commode is provided in a cut-out section of the mattress. The patient is first moved over the mattress until their buttocks are positioned on the commode for excreting from their bowels. To clean the patient, an inflatable liner is positioned on a side of the mattress and the patient is moved onto the liner. The liner is then inflated to form a tube in which the patient can be bathed.
Another patent that is more remotely related to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 426,798 to Grove which describes a portable shower bath having a hand pump for providing water to the shower.
What is needed is a self-contained personal hygiene apparatus having a seat device that mounts on a toilet and aids a person, particularly an invalid or debilitated person, to excrete into the toilet. The seat device also needs to provide a means for washing and drying the individual's buttocks after the individual has finished excreting. Then the hygiene apparatus needs to be portable so that the seat device along with a hand pump, as the wash means and a blower as the dryer means can be carried or transported along with the person's other belongings. This enables those persons who are not capable of attending to their own personal hygiene in the customary manner to continue to lead normal and active lives, without the fear of being unable to relieve themself in a bathroom that is not their own.